Algo más fuerte que el rencor?
by christahasaniceass
Summary: El rencor es lo único que impulsó a Ymir durante todos estos años, pero ahora descubrirá algo mucho más importante y especial.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia se desarrolla en un mundo ficticio, los personajes son creación de Isayama Sensei. No olviden visitar los otros fic que se encuentran en esta página y disfruten de la lectura.**

...

¿Hacia dónde escapar?

Una niña corría a toda prisa atravesando la aldea, -agh.. agh.. - sus propios jadeos y respiración agitada era todo lo que se escuchaba, el sonido de su corazón palpitante era cada vez más intenso, si paraba sería su fin, adentrándose entre calle y calle confiaba en perder a aquellos que le seguían.

Ella era muy conocida en esos rumbos, sin padre, sin madre, sin familia, nadie sabía su nombre, nadie conocía su pasado, todo lo que sabían de ella era que robaba, robaba para vivir.

-No escaparás esta vez!- se escuchaba a la distancia, todavía no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo robando y con la experiencia de los años la hubiesen descubierto justo antes de tomar unas piezas de pan

-Oye tú- fue todo lo que oyó, pudo tomar una sola pieza de pan para después escapar a toda prisa entre la aldea que tan bien conocía

Muy pocas veces eran las que había sido descubierta gracias a su agilidad, velocidad y a sus largas y fuertes piernas, pero esta vez fue distinto, solo bastó un segundo para perder lo que sería la comida de todo el día

-Tch- rechinó para sí mientras recordaba sin bajar la velocidad No había podido evitar distraerse al notar la presencia de una pequeña y linda niña rubia parada al otro lado de la calle, quedó tan embobada que perdió la noción y no notó que sus intenciones de robar a aquella pequeña panadería se volvieron tan obvias y torpes alertando inmediatamente al dueño y a los que pasaban por ahí, todo lo que supo después era que iba corriendo mientras era perseguida por un furioso panadero y gente harta de aquella niña ladrona que siempre hacía de las suyas

-TACAÑOS!- Alcanzó a gritar con su voz altanera de siempre antes de perder a sus perseguidores mientras se escabullía dentro de un hueco en una cerca dejando atrás y con las manos vacías a sus perseguidores.

Esa actitud era la que molestaba cien veces más a la gente del pueblo, como si robar no fuese suficiente, era bien sabido que esa pequeña niña tenía un enorme ego que ponía de mal humor a cualquier adulto que se quisiera dar a respetar, siempre gritando, siempre confrontándolos, esa pequeña niña parecía más bien una pequeña bestia peligrosa llena de orgullo, se había ganado su apodo de TITAN DANZANTE completamente, tan salvaje y fuerte, tan ágil y tan rápida, tan rebelde y tan orgullosa, en definitiva, esa niña no tenía remedio. No había duda, todos la odiaban

. . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .

Después de tantos años alejada de esa aldea, por fin regresaba nuevamente, al paso del tiempo la aldea se había convertido en un lugar de transición, el territorio se había expandido enormemente y ya se vislumbraban construcciones no tan pequeñas en diversos lugares, en poco tiempo aquel lugar había prosperado tan milagrosamente que apenas podía reconocer si realmente ese había sido su hogar de tiempo atrás.

Así como el tiempo cambia a nuestro entorno, también lo hace con las personas, ya no había rastro alguno de esa pequeña niña que robaba para sobrevivir, Ymir ya era una joven de 19 años, el tiempo la había tratado bien, se había convertido en una joven atlética, alta, delgada y bien parecida, aún permanecía en ella esa mirada desafiante y ese rostro lleno altanería que siempre la había caracterizado, cada peca seguía en su lugar en aquel rostro así como también el sitio secreto dentro del bosque en el que había vivido, era un sitio de difícil acceso, una casa tan grande abandonada en medio del bosque claramente sería muy obvia, pero curiosamente, nadie sabía de su existencia lo que había ayudado a Ymir a tener un techo en donde dormir mientras era una niña, aunque la casa estaba desgastada por los años todavía emanaba la misma nostalgia que Ymir sentía cada vez que llegaba en ella.

A partir de hoy todo sería distinto, ya había puesto aquella casa a su nombre, ahora le pertenecía, durante estos años de ausencia había trabajado duramente para poder regresar con la cabeza en alto. Ahora era una renombrada escritora, cada libro que escribía resultaba en un rotundo éxito así que cuando anunció su cambio de residencia, su editorial no estuvo nada contenta, y después de tanto insistir la dejaron marcharse con la condición de ser puntual con las fechas de entrega.

Sus compañeros y amigos la conocían como "La joven escritora que se ganó al mundo de la noche a la mañana". . . le gustaba como sonaba eso, más sin embargo nadie le quitaría el único apodo que le pertenecía y el que más le gustaba, aquel nombre de TITAN

. . . .. . . ..

Ymir no perdió tiempo, bajó al pueblo para empezar inmediatamente las reparaciones de la casa en donde a partir de hoy viviría, con anticipación había mandado a construir un pequeño cuarto junto a esa enorme casa pues deseaba ver con sus propios ojos el estado en el que se encontraría el lugar después de tanto tiempo, había ordenado a sus trabajadores que dejaran intacta aquella casa con la excusa de querer supervisar el trabajo personalmente cuando llegara.

Bajo la mirada de curiosos el cuarto fue construido, los lugareños quedaron sorprendidos de ver que un lugar así hubiese pasado desapercibido por mucho tiempo, pero gracias a las construcciones y a la urbanización del pueblo ahora el lugar era más notorio

. . . . . . .. .

Ya en el pueblo, Ymir se dirigía tranquilamente tienda por tienda comprando lo que necesitaría de momento, comida, utensilios y cosas básicas mientras terminaba de mudarse, una que otra persona le daba la bienvenida al pueblo, pues era bien sabido que una persona influyente llegaría a vivir en la casa que se encontraba dentro del bosque.

Nadie parecía recordar a la chica Titán, ella solo podía ver lo mucho que habían cambiado los aldeanos, no solo el modo como ahora la trataban sino en la actitud que parecían tener, tenían una mirada más apacible, y las personas que habitaban ahí parecían más relajados alejados de problemas, Ymir no pudo evitar sentir escalofríos por lo que ahora veía, no daba crédito a lo que ahora tenía enfrente, en realidad esa gente parecía feliz, y eso la hacía enfurecer por dentro.

-Todo es gracias a la familia Reiss- Escuchó decir a un hombre mientras charlaba con otras personas dentro de la tienda donde se encontraba

-Desde que la hija de la cabeza de la familia se empezó a hacer cargo de los negocios familiares todo mejoró para el pueblo-

-Aunque solo tiene 17 años parece ser muy capaz, es un milagro lo que han hecho con la economía del lugar- Comentarios así se escuchaban por todo el pueblo, al parecer gracias a una sola familia las cosas iban de maravilla para todos en el pueblo.

. . . .

-Así que esto ganaron a costa de mi sufrimiento eh?- se dijo Ymir al llegar a su habitación – Juro que no dejaré a nadie de la familia Reiss con vida- gruñó con rabia para sí entre el silencio de la noche mientras el sueño embargaba su ser, la noche había caído, las preparaciones estaban casi listas, en definitiva, mañana sería un día difícil.


	2. Aliados y sorpresas

CAPITULO 2

Investigación, hoy sería día de investigar y recolectar información, después de dejar todo listo para empezar en el transcurso del día los arreglos de la casa se dirigió una vez más al pueblo.

A Ymir nunca le gustó la idea de tener auto propio, no usaba el que a regañadientes había decidido comprar después de tantas insistencias por parte de sus amistades, el auto se encontraba en la casa, había decidido usarlo lo menos posible, aunque no lo pareciera a ella le gustaba caminar y más aún si se trataba de recorrer el sendero que tantos recuerdos le traía, misteriosamente le encantaba aquel bosque por el que ahora caminaba a paso lento, sentía como si perteneciera al bosque, se sentía libre entre cada árbol, quería volver a trepar entre las ramas de esos frondosos árboles tal como solía hacerlo de niña, era el medio natural de la titán.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Ymir, tan ensimismada iba que no notó a la persona en frente de ella, ambas chocaron de frente haciendo que por el tamaño la más pequeña retrocediera.

Ymir miró bien a la chica que había arrollado, la conocía, esa baja estatura, ese pelo rubio, esa mirada fulminante. La conocía muy bien. -

Mejor dicho, en que rayos estabas pensando al caminar distraída justo en medio del camino

- Dijo ahora de manera engreída al notar que la otra chica también iba distraída –La calle es de todos, sabes?

-Y a ti que te pasa- gruñó la otra chica con antipatía, ahora ambas se retaban con la mirada, al parecer la más pequeña no había reconocido a la persona que tenía enfrente.

-Al menos deberías disculparte. . . no has cambiado nada verdad? Sigues tan fría como siempre aunque puedo aventurarme a decir que más de lo que recuerdo- Después de este último comentario la pequeña rubia se la quedó mirando queriendo recordar el rostro de tan idiota chica. Alta, morena, mal hablada, impertinente… pecas? …. Pecas… pecas …

-Ymir?- dijo una sorprendida rubia cambiando su semblante por un momento debido a tan grande acontecimiento. -

A quién esperabas, no puedo creer que olvides a viejos amigos, eso debería haberlo esperado de ti-

-No puedes culparme, has cambiado mucho. . . .. la verdad no has cambiado nada, pero no esperaba volverte a ver- sentenció la rubia con su fría manera de hablar de siempre

- Así que, Annie, es a ti a quien estaba buscando, no esperaba encontrarte tan rápido, necesito información y sé que con la motivación correcta puedes ser de mucha utilidad-

-Todos estos años has estado espiándome?, además, después de tanto tiempo crees que sigo siendo tu amiga?

-En primera no te he espiado, dentro de la editorial que publica mis libros han habido rumores, tal parece que el pequeño jefe genio sale con una chica de pueblo, pero no cualquier chica, se dice que la misteriosa chica es capaz de conseguir cualquier tipo de información sea cual sea, trate de quien se trate, claro que a mí eso no me importaba hasta que escuché hablando al jefe en su celular con la dichosa chica, cuando dijo tu nombre (entre otras vergonzosas cosas) supe inmediatamente que se trataba de ti, no hay muchas chicas así por estos rumbos sabes?

-Idiota. . . ¿y?-

- En segunda, claro que sigues siendo mi amiga, después de todo los TITANES siempre estarían unidos cierto?- Ymir sabía que esta era la respuesta correcta.

-Sígueme no quiero que nos vean aquí- Dijo rendida Annie mientras caminaba tranquilamente

-Y sobre todo..- Agregó Ymir en burla – Desde que te encontré has estado hablando más de lo habitual, ¿No demuestra eso un poco de entusiasmo viniendo de tan fría persona?-

-No hagas que cambie de opinión- refunfuñó Annie muy a su manera.

Lo cierto es que ambas siempre se llevaron bien, hasta Ymir era capaz de entablar amistad de niña a pesar de tantos defectos de personalidad que asustarían a cualquiera. Nunca fue difícil llevarse bien con Annie, sus personalidades en cierto modo coincidían, si podías tratar con su antipatía que desde siempre había sido su sello de personalidad tratar con todo lo demás sería fácil; callada, fría, calculadora. . .Tampoco Annie había cambiado en nada

. . . .

.. . .

_En uno de los paseos habituales de Ymir dentro del bosque, una tormenta arreciaba, se sintió más que aliviada cuando encontró una cueva en la que podría pasar el tiempo hasta que la lluvia acabara, dentro de la cueva una pequeña niña rubia dormía en un rincón, se podía ver a simple vista lo hambrienta, cansada y empapada que se encontraba _

_-Quítate Enana, no hay espacio para las dos aquí- Decía mientras pateaba a la pequeña figura acostada en un rincón. La niña rubia calladamente se levantó lo cual hizo que la niña pecosa levantara la cabeza con aire de grandeza.. . . 3…2...1…. allá iba, directamente a su pie derecho, Ymir no vió la feroz patada que se dirigía directo a su pantorrilla, cuando reaccionó se vió a si misma tirada en el suelo sintiendo como el dolor recorría por toda su pierna._

_La violenta niña rubia seguía callada mientras veía con una expresión neutra como la niña pecosa se retorcía de dolor tirada en el piso _

_-Fue tu culpa- se limitó a decir la más pequeña, dicho esta intercambiaron miradas y la más alta comenzó a reír tan fuerte que logró arrancarle una pequeñísima sonrisa a la rubia. _

_-Cállate y ayúdame a levantarme- Dijo entre risas Ymir mientras tendía la mano, mano que en seguida tomó la niña rubia para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. _

_-Soy Ymir- se presentó una más relajada niña, y tu nombre? _

_-Annie, Annie Leonhearth- _

_-Nombre rudo eh?- _

_- … - _

_-Desde ahora serás mi amiga te guste o no- _

_-¿por qué? Dame una razón- pidió la niña rubia_

_ -Porque los titanes siempre deben de estar juntos- Dijo sin más la titán danzante con una gran sonrisa en el rostro _

_-Haz lo que quieras- _

_Fue todo, eso fue todo, Annie entendió, solo eso bastó para entablar una duradera amistad que permanecería intacta al paso de los años. . . . y desde ese momento era definitivo que Annie en un futuro se convertiría en "La Mujer Titán" por órdenes de una chiquilla muy singular_

. . . . . ..

.. . . . .

-¿Y?- Dijo Ymir al llegar a su destino -¿Dónde estamos?- interrogó a la rubia

-Donde más- dijo Annie un tanto aburrida por la estupidez de su compañera –Este es mi hogar-

Agregó restándole importancia, se trataba de un lugar cerca del centro del pueblo, una casa pequeña, una habitación en un segundo piso, una sala en el piso de abajo, una cocina y su respectivo comedor, un pequeño estudio, a grandes rasgos era una casa modesta que no llamaría la atención de personas ajenas.

-Perfecto, si quieres esconderte que mejor lugar que justo a la vista de todos, Tú pequeña chica, me siento orgullosa de mi talento en encontrar gente interesante-

-Te lo habían dicho antes? Te sobrevaloras demasiado, algún día alguien te quitará lo egocéntrica- Sentenció una Annie que servía Té mientras se acomodaban en la sala para empezar una importante conversación. –Qué es lo que quieres saber-

-¿me dirás todo lo que quiero sin preguntar mis intenciones?-

-Tus intenciones ya las sé, es por eso que pregunto, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

Al salir de la casa de su compañera Titán, Ymir se dirigió nuevamente a pié hasta su propia casa con la intención de digerir tanta nueva información, definitivamente Annie era única, una mercenaria de información sorprendente, "una aliada más" pensaba.

Se había hecho tarde, comió algo rápidamente en el pueblo, hizo unas compras de última hora y subió por el camino del bosque.

A lo lejos se escuchaban gritos, gritos de miedo, gritos de dolor, La chica Titán se adentró en el bosque intentando rastrear la fuente de tanto ruido, cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente se encontró con una chica pequeña, más pequeña que Annie, con una larga cabellera rubia, con un aire de inocencia y un cuerpo que cautivaría a cualquiera; justamente ese era su actual problema, 3 hombres jóvenes la tenían rodeada, la tenían acorralada de rodillas y atada mientras discutían que hacer con la presa capturada, uno de los tipos la tomó por la larga cabellera levantando su rostro para luego besarla mientras la chica lloraba, gritaba y trataba desesperadamente de zafarse, los otros chicos solo reían esperando ansiosos su turno, una patada desde atrás fue lo que rompió con tan animosa celebración, antes de poder besar a la hermosa joven, el chico que la sujetaba calló de rodillas soltándola de pronto mientras se lamentaba entre maldiciones sin poder ponerse de pié, una patada directo a sus miembros lo había dejado indefenso, los 3 voltearon para visualizar al culpable pues no habían percibido que alguien más estuviera allí, mientras uno de ellos aún yacía en el piso se escucharon 2 disparos, 2 hombres se desplomaron secamente en el suelo totalmente inertes, "El salvador" se acercó al tercero que suplicaba por su vida, pidiendo, rogando no morir

-Te daré dinero, pídeme lo que quieras, te serviré fielmente- Chillaba un penoso hombre suplicando por su vida – No me mates, te lo supl..- Bang, calló de frente, muerto, con una sola bala en el cráneo, la roja sangre pronto cubrió toda el área manchando parte del vestido de una chica que seguía de rodillas junto al sujeto sin vida

-Patético- le susurró la morena a un cadáver bañado en sangre

-Sería mejor si te quitaras de allí- Dijo la morena rompiendo el silencio después de desamarrar a una chica totalmente asustada. Era imposible, no reaccionaba.

-ooy- Llamó la chica Titán mientras ponía de pié a la menor jalándola de un brazo. Al momento de ponerla de pié el pequeño cuerpo colapsó para luego desmayarse en los brazos de Ymir.

-Tch- gruñó Ymir de mala gana, no quiso admitirlo pero se sentía bien el tener a aquella figura tan frágil entre los brazos.


	3. Sólo hoy

**Aquí les dejo encantadísima un capítulo más, pido disculpas si no avanza rápido la trama de la historia pero no puedo evitar escribir escenas románticas cuando se trata de estas dos. jejeje. SALUDOS!  
**

**CAPITULO 3 **

**SOLO HOY**

La chica rubia despertó sin saber dónde estaba. Era noche, las luces estaban encendidas, por la ventana entraba escasamente luz artificial de algún foco del exterior, aparte de eso solo podía ver oscuridad más allá de las cortinas. Al momento de despertar completamente recordó lo que había pasado momentos atrás, se sentó sobre la cama en la que se encontraba y miró a su alrededor mientras estudiaba el lugar, era una habitación pequeña, sin muchas cosas a la vista, solo una mesa, un sofá, una silla, un estante, la cama y un pequeño closet, pero lo que llamó su atención fue un gran librero en una esquina repleto de libros.

Lo normal era que en una situación así el pánico y la desesperación por lo desconocido la invadiera, pero por alguna extraña razón se encontraba en silencio y en calma, impulsada por la curiosidad y dejando atrás el miedo se levantó y caminó justo enfrente del librero para después hojear los libros que estaban colocados meticulosamente.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, la pequeña chica dejó caer el libro que sujetaba mientras sentía perder otra vez todos sus sentidos mientras el terror se apoderaba nuevamente de su cuerpo.

-Despertaste?- Oyó decir a una alta figura que entraba a la habitación - Ya me he encargado de los cuerpos así que no tienes de qué preocuparte, después de todo, ellos se lo buscaron -

La chica que acababa de entrar era la misma persona que había estado en el bosque, la misma persona que mató a sangre fría a aquellos tipos, una muy asustada rubia no sabía en qué pensar, aquella chica era una buena persona? Una Mala persona? la había salvado por alguna razón oculta? estaba en peligro?

Mientras miraba confundida a la más alta su mente estudiaba la fisonomía de aquella figura, atlética, delgada, con pecas en el rostro y una cabellera corta y morena, dueña de una extraña mirada que nunca antes había visto.

-Este... Gracias- Dijo vacilante y temerosa

-¿por qué me agradeces?- Respondió fríamente la mayor.

-¿Por salvarme?- Preguntó más confundida todavía

-JÁ, ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que "te salvé"?-

En definitiva, la pobre chica estaba aún más confundida sintiendo que el miedo volvía a apoderarse de ella con más fuerza.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó con indiferencia la pecosa acercándose lo suficiente para poner nerviosa a la chica que ahora tenía enfrente, el alto cuerpo se agachó para levantar el libro que había caído al suelo para después acomodarlo en su lugar.

La pequeña chica no podía responder, sentía demasiado cerca a su "supuesta salvadora", estaba nerviosa y asustada a la vez, unas pequeñas lágrimas aparecieron en sus ojos vidriosos, podía sentir que en cualquier momento sus emociones cederían y no podría detener el llanto que se hacía más evidente.

-Así que… ¿cómo te llamas?- insistió Ymir -No te preocupes, no tengo ningún interés en tí-

-eh?- dijo la pequeña levantando sorprendida su mirada ante tal confesión para luego observar profundamente a la otra chica mientras un "no tengo interés" resonaba en su mente.

Los ojos de la rubia que Ymir no podía dejar de mirar eran profundos, azules, hermosos, hipnóticos.

Así mismo la rubia contemplaba en los ojos ajenos una fiereza difícil de explicar, una atracción magnética, se sentía perdida en aquellos ojos cafés, sus sentidos volvían a fallar y un cosquilleo recorría lentamente su cuerpo sin que pudiera explicarse qué eran todos esos sentimientos.

-Christa, me llamo Christa- dijo bajando repentinamente la mirada al sentir el rostro cálido y sonrojado

-Bien Christa- dijo Ymir posando su mano sobre la cabeza rubia dándole un par de palmaditas -Puedes irte, supongo que sabes el camino de regreso, no es tan difícil regresar al pueblo si bajas por el sendero y...- Se detuvo al ver una desubicada carita extremamente confundida y tierna.

. . . .

- ¿Era esa la misma persona cruel del bosque? NO, de aquella persona no quedaba rastro, aunque su cuerpo se mostraba más relajado, Christa seguía en guardia y a la defensiva esperando algún movimiento de tan alta chica.-

. . . .

-Eres alguien extraña- dijo relajadamente la morena sentándose en el sofá pesadamente

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-

-Que qué quiero?, no te he dicho que puedes irte?- Ante tal respuesta la pequeña chica bajó la cabeza pero inmediatamente volvió a subir la mirada al sentir que la más alta se ponía de pie acercándose otra vez hasta quedar una frente a la otra.

. . . .

- Nuevamente esa sensación… Esa rara sensación, nunca antes había experimentado las sensaciones que se arremolinaban en su interior como un furioso huracán. Sentía como volvía a desvanecerse a medida que la chica morena volvía a acercarse…

-¿Y tú?, ¿tú quieres algo de mí?- BANG, un disparo de emociones, perdió el control, esa pregunta desarmó totalmente a Christa, su cuerpo ya no respondía por más que intentase. Se rindió. Cerró los ojos mientras unos labios se aproximaban a los suyos lentamente. Estaba cautivada ciegamente por la mayor.

. . . .

- La chica Titán ahora tenía enfrente de sí a lo que parecía una hermosa deidad, toda clase de emociones habían estado inundando su cuerpo desde que la vió por primera vez siendo presa de los estúpidos tipos a quienes tuvo que matar. Sintió deseos de protegerla, se sintió ligada profundamente desde la primera vez pero Ymir era tan testaruda con sus propias emociones que se trataba de convencer que sólo la usaría por una noche, la usaría y la desecharía, era normal que su cuerpo pidiese "aquellas" cosas, era normal cierto?

-(Solo esta noche)- se decía a si misma Ymir entre pensamientos mientras su cuerpo se movía por sí solo deseoso de tomar un cuerpo tan perfecto como el de la pequeña Christa.

. . . .

- Sintiendo su corazón desbocarse más por cada segundo que pasaba, Christa no podía detenerse, era una atracción salvaje e instintiva que hiciese lo que hiciese no podía detener. Al momento que la chica pecosa se acercó para besarla ella no se había apartado, recibió ansiosa aquel beso de la chica que provocaba esas extrañas emociones, es más, fue Christa la que después de separarse después del primer beso había atraído el rostro de la más alta hacia ella besándola sin esconder su "necesidad" evidente, aquella chica que la había salvado en el bosque y que ahora besaba sin tregua alguna era aterradora, bien podía tratarse de una psicópata, una asesina, había matado a 3 hombres frente a ella sin mostrar una gota de arrepentimiento, sin embargo, ese temor era lo que la excitaba a niveles extremos, no conocía que tuviese ese tipo de gustos pero algo en la mirada de la morena la hacía derretirse por dentro rápidamente, derretirse en excitación e incontable lujuria y deseo, ya no eran sólo besos, la morena era habilidosa sin duda alguna, empujó a la más pequeña hasta la orilla de la cama sin romper el beso

La pequeña rubia estaba hambrienta, se notaba por la forma en que su cuerpo se sacudía mientras era tocado por unas cálidas y grandes manos, quería deshacerse de toda prenda, quería sentir sus cuerpo fundiéndose en uno sólo, desesperadamente se arrancaban prenda tras prenda como animales salvajes subiendo la intensidad del momento; ahora la mayor se encontraba encima de ella acorralándola sobre la cama, ambas jadeaban, ambas sudaban, ambas se fundían con pasión descontrolada, Ymir ya había marcado cada parte de la rubia con sus besos, con sus manos, con su deseo; Unas pequeñas y suaves manos recorrían lo largo de la espalda de Ymir mientras ésta besaba los pechos de la rubia, cada vez que mordía una parte de tan lindo cuerpo sentía aquellas manos tensarse por la excitación arañando con fuerza, era un dolor placentero. . .

Los gemidos de la rubia eran demasiado enloquecedores, gritos de placer y dolor, Ymir penetraba sin misericordia la intimidad de la pequeña chica, con fuerza, sus largos dedos entraban y salían una y otra y otra y otra vez mientras la rubia se aferraba con ambas manos a su cabellera, a su espalda, a cualquier parte del cuerpo de la morena donde pudiera sostenerse mientras se movía violentamente disfrutando de la rudeza de la chica titán gimiendo más alto sin poder contenerse mientras era penetrada deliciosamente por un par de dedos que seguían moviéndose dentro de ella sin intención de parar

-AAAhhhhhh- se escuchó por toda la habitación anunciando el clímax y el pronto final, Christa se vino completamente sobre la intimidad de Ymir que ahora se encontraba recostada sobre ella, Ymir movía la cadera arriba y abajo sobre la rubia quien también hacía lo mismo mezclándose así los fluidos de ambas en un acompasado vaivén de partes íntimas.

Ambos cuerpos ya no podían más, estaban exhaustas, jadeantes y satisfechas.

Christa se recostó sobre el brazo de la titán, Ymir revolvía suavemente el largo y sedoso cabello de la rubia, ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento; después de descansar lo suficiente la Titán le regaló una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Me llamo Ymir-

-¿Ymir? Es un nombre algo extraño-

-"Ymir"- pensó la rubia dentro de sí mientras se acurrucaba en los brazos de la morena.

-"Christa"- pensó Ymir mientras atraía aquel cuerpo más cerca de ella.

. . . .

Era muy noche, las luces ya estaban apagadas, ambas dormían tan tranquilamente que no notaron la sombra que merodeaba desde el bosque silenciosamente

. . . . . .

Christa despertó extrañamente satisfecha, el que no hubiese nadie junto a ella en la cama en el momento de despertar no la desanimó en lo más mínimo, al contrario, se dispuso a esperar a la mayor, así que con toda intención de ser vista se vistió lo más lento que pudo; usualmente no se ofrecería a un completo extraño y menos de manera tan descarada, ante las demás personas era una Diosa pura que desprendía bondad para toda la humanidad pero ahora parecía no importarle detenerse a pensar qué estaba sucediendo con su Diosa interna, la sola idea de que Ymir la viera desnuda "por accidente" era emocionante, soltaba risitas de emoción cada que imaginaba todo tipo de situaciones que podrían pasar y ansiaba el momento en el que la morena abriera la puerta.

Ymir entró a la casa con una bolsa de comida que acababa de comprar en el pueblo, lo primero que vio fue a una chica de baja estatura a medio vestir, solo tenía la ropa interior puesta y entre sus manos la blusa que estaba a punto de ponerse, con el sol alumbrando totalmente la casa aunque con las cortinas cerradas era una vista perfecta, sin ningún tipo de disimulo recorrió con los ojos aquel cuerpo de arriba hacia abajo, de lado a lado, cada rincón, grabando en su mente cada parte del cuerpo que había sido totalmente suyo la noche anterior.

-Ymir!?- dijo una vocecita cuando se dio cuenta que ya había regresado -no te escuché entrar-

Su voz se escuchaba sorprendida y algo avergonzada más no se apresuraba en cubrirse.

Ymir guardó silencio, abrió la boca para hablar pero se arrepintió y la volvió a cerrar sin decir palabra, dejó la bolsa en la mesa y se dirigió a la alacena en un extremo de la habitación para sacar un par de platos, vasos y cubiertos

-No suelo cocinar y tampoco esperaba visitas así que he salido a comprar comida ya hecha, espero y no te moleste- Dijo la pecosa cambiando totalmente el tema.

….

De todas las reacciones que Christa esperaba nunca imaginó que la situación acabara así, siendo la ropa interior lo único que llevaba puesto se dirigió al baño para tomarse una ducha disimulando perfectamente su molestia y frustración

….

Ymir se contuvo de abalanzarse como bestia al momento de ver a la linda chica en esas condiciones pues gracias a su aguda percepción pudo darse cuenta de las intenciones de esa pervertida chiquilla que no tenía intención alguna de vestirse e ignorando sus deseos cambió de tema rápidamente viendo como una berrinchuda chica se dirigía al baño tratando de disimular lo molesta que estaba

. . . . .

-"Eres una idiota" "Eres una idiota"- decía repetidamente Chista susurrando mientras terminaba de ducharse

-Solo vine a dejarte las toallas para que puedas secarte el cuerpo- se escuchó al otro lado de la delgada puerta que dividía el baño y la regadera, la puerta del baño se escuchó cerrar y unos pasos se alejaron pero un segundo después la puerta se volvió a abrir –….y no, no soy idiota, en estos momentos no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer pero si estás de humor en la noche con mucho gusto acepto tu invitación- bromeó Ymir sin preocuparse de contener su risa -pero en serio si quieres…-

-Ya vete!-gritó Christa interrumpiendo a la mayor quien inmediatamente volvió a cerrar la puerta para después marcharse hacia la parte de la amplia habitación que servía como comedor

-IDIOTA , IDIOTA, IDIOTA- repetía la rubia en voz alta y aún más rápido mientras un brillo en sus ojos llenos de emoción se hacían presentes

.. . .

Al salir del baño después de molestar un poco a la pequeña Christa, Ymir sonrió de lado mostrando un lado cariñoso que en un pasado no muy distante hubiese odiado profundamente

-(Sólo por ésta mañana)- se repetía incontables veces Ymir mientras acomodaba la mesa para desayunar

. . . .

Las dos chicas se encontraban en la mesa desayunando tranquilamente y lazándose miradas furtivas cada poco tiempo

-Y bien? Siempre eres así de impaciente cuando conoces a alguien?- Preguntó lo más casual que pudo la chica Titán

-La verdad.. la verdad.. esta fue mi primera vez..- Respondió apenada y sonrojada

-qué?- Gritó sorprendida la titán

-Eh? Tanto te sorprende?-

-La verdad no me lo esperaba, pero puedes estar tranquila-

-por?-

-Déjame decirte que no se notó para nada que fuera tu primera vez- bromeó Ymir con una voz exageradamente sensual y provocativa para después guiñarle un ojo

-Déjame en paz- replicó Christa quien tenía el rostro totalmente rojo y apenado –…Quise… quise confiar en tu experiencia- declaró en lo que parecían susurros; disimuladamente alzó la mirada para observar a la titán que ya no reía y para su sorpresa pudo visualizar un pequeño rubor saliendo de las mejías de la morena

-Este… emh…también fue mi primera vez- dijo Ymir.

Ymir no supo de donde salió esa declaración tan vergonzosa ni por qué se la dijo a una rubia que apenas y conocía, pero quiso decírselo, sentía que necesitaba decírselo.

Ambas se miraron por un momento en silencio para después soltar risas y carcajadas rompiendo así toda tensión en el aire.

Secretamente las dos se sentían felices por haber escuchado tan íntima confesion, sobre todo Christa que no podía contener la felicidad evidenciándose con una gran sonrisa, estaba convencida de que estaba dispuesta a estar con la chica que tenía enfrente pasase lo que pasase.

Mientras terminaban de desayunar la plática se había vuelto más fluida, ambas contaban parte de su pasado, anécdotas, gustos y preferencias, de todo un poco, aún no podían notar que entre más pasaran minutos juntas más difícil se haría la separación que estaban destinadas a tener, no lo notaban y si lo habían notado pretendían no hacerlo.

-(Solo hasta ésta tarde)- se decía Ymir animadamente mientras ambas recogían la mesa –(Sólo hasta esta tarde)-


	4. Profundo desprecio

CAPITULO 4

Profundo desprecio

* * *

.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó Ymir dándose la vuelta para mirar bien a Christa

-N..no.. no es nada- respondió la rubia avergonzada

-¿Te has lastimado el pié con algo? Tu caminar es un poco extraño-

-en verdad no es nada-

Ymir se acercó con ese aire de caballerosidad que la caracterizaba, tomó entre sus manos la mano derecha de la apenada chica y la miró cálidamente –Díme- rogó con voz suave.

Si normalmente ya se sentía desfallecer cada que la chica Titán la miraba ahora con más razón su corazón se desbocaba

-V..Verás- dijo rendida ante la gallardía de la más alta – fue.. fue mi primera vez así que…-Christa pareció dudar si continuar o no, estaba extremadamente roja y nerviosa – fue mi primera vez así que no lo sé bien pero.. duele… duele un poco- dijo cerrando los ojos y dándose valor para terminar la frase.

Ymir no esperaba esa respuesta, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al escuchar tal declaración y todo su rostro se ruborizó -Lo..Lo siento-

-No es nada de qué preocuparse -

Ymir asintió apenada y le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa a la rubia, no podía dejar de sentirse algo culpable

. . .

Christa en un principio había pensado que esa pequeña casa-habitación era donde vivía Ymir, no había tenido la curiosidad de ver al exterior hasta ahora, Ymir le explicó amablemente lo referente de la reparación de su verdadera casa y la llevó a dar un paseo por toda la casi mansión.

Constantemente Ymir bromeaba con Christa disfrutando lo linda que se veía con la cara sonrojada.

"Éste será nuestro nido de amor" "no puedo esperar hacerte el amor en cada rincón de esta casa" "yo me encargaré de la mudanza" "escoge nuestra habitación" "¿ya te he dicho lo de hacerte el amor en cada rincón?" durante todo el recorrido frases así se escuchaban a cada rato

-"¿estará sólo bromeando?"- se preguntaba la rubia a sí misma

-"todo es verdad, hablo en serio"- pensaba Ymir.-(Sólo hasta que acabe el día)- se dijo una vez más la morena sin intención de cumplirlo

…

…

Habían pasado 3 meses desde que se conocieron, desde el primer día una poderosa conexión resonaba en sus corazones, durante ese tiempo entablaron una relación algo rara, salían pero ninguna había declarado sus sentimientos con palabras.

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, sin darse cuenta el tiempo empezaba a borrar la oscuridad en el corazón de la morena, se había olvidado completamente de su objetivo y los había cambiado a un objetivo más placentero.

Ymir no podía evitar comportarse tan melosamente, era algo que había odiado en el pasado, no era del tipo cursi ni romántico pero ahora quería conceder todo deseo de su rubia; la había llevado a varios lugares diferentes, no habían recorrido el pueblo juntas pero sí habían ido a las ciudades vecinas y a lugares lejanos, sin pena Ymir tomaba la mano de su amada y la besaba en público mostrando su lado dulce conquistando más y más el corazón de su Diosa, no se apartaba de ella, la quería siempre a su lado, en todo este tiempo le había mostrado todo tipo de lugares, para ninguna de las dos hubiera sido un problema el quedarse todo el día en la cama pero Ymir quería ver todas las facetas posibles de la rubia.

Ahora Ymir se encontraba sóla en casa ya que a su rubia le había surgido algo en el trabajo. La gran casa que la morena había comprado estaba totalmente terminada, había tratado y tratado de disuadir a su chica por todos los medios existentes de que vivieran juntas pero Christa había respondido con un NO, "es muy pronto" había dicho ella sin más, pero como Ymir es más terca de lo que un humano normal puede llegar a ser le insistía día a día.

Acababan de regresar de su último viaje y la pequeña se había marchado de inmediato, así que solo estaba ella ya que era día libre para el personal que daba mantenimiento a la casa.

Aburrida se recostó en su sala y prendió el televisor un rato sin molestarse de desempacar las maletas, estaba exhausta por manejar todo el viaje de regreso y se quedó dormida en unos cuantos segundos.

.

.

-Estoy de vuelta- dijo una voz dulce

Ymir se movió al escuchar que alguien había entrado y ahora se encontraba medio despierta

-¿regresaste ya?- dijo entre sueño -¿qué hora es?-

-las 3 p.m.-

-¿qué?- dijo la morena sentándose de inmediato ya despierta -eh dormido todo el día, ya es tarde- dijo

-iré a hacer la comida- dijo la rubia mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

Aunque Christa no accedía a vivir con ella la mayor parte del tiempo estaba allí, a veces eran horas, días o semanas enteras en las que no se apartaba de la Titán

-Te ayudaré- dijo Ymir parándose de un brinco del sofá para después seguir como cachorro a la rubia

. . .

Ambas se sentaron a comer conversando de cosas triviales, hace tiempo que Christa sabía que Ymir era escritora, lo supo desde el momento que vió esa gran colección de libros, en particular lo notó por un grupo de libros en específico del mismo autor que parecían ser el primer ejemplar impreso. Por otra parte, cuando Ymir le preguntó a la rubia sobre su trabajo sólo contestó que trabajaba en una empresa administrativa como supervisora y tenía mucho tiempo libre pues ya tenía todo cubierto, así que eran pocas las veces que era requerida.

Por supuesto que una explicación así no era suficiente para la chica Titán, había tratado de indagar más profundo pero al ver que el tema molestaba e incomodaba a la rubia lo había dejado pasar.

El celular de Ymir sonó y como era su costumbre ignoró la llamada

-No puedes hacer esto por más tiempo- recriminó tiernamente la pequeña -Tienes que contestar-

-no quiero- dijo con pereza la mayor - no tengo ganas de hablar con ellos- dijo aburrida

Christa con un rápido movimiento le arrebató el móvil a la mayor, contestó y le entregó nuevamente el celular

-Bueno.. Ymir?- escuchó decir al colocarse el teléfono al oído

-Si- dijo totalmente desganada la pecosa

-¡Hasta que contestas, no he podido contactarme contigo desde hace 3 meses, ni un solo adelanto, ni un solo borrador, qué rayos has estado haciendo, sabes que la fecha de entrega está muy próxima! te quiero ver aquí en 2 días, tal parece que el jefe quiere hablar contigo de algo importante, recuerda, en 2 días en la editorial a las 10 de la mañana, te estaré esperando... y otra cosa... me alegro que estés bien, me tenías preocupado- y colgó el teléfono antes de que Ymir pudiera decir siquiera una palabra

-Mi editor- dijo Ymir

-jeje, es exigente?- preguntó la rubia para seguir la conversación

-Bertholdt?, no, es la persona más calmada que conozco, pero es muy nervioso-

Ambas rieron

.

Terminaban de recoger la mesa cuando alguien tocó a la puerta, no era normal el recibir visitas, Ymir abrió la puerta mientras Christa terminaba de lavar los platos –no es nada importante, seguramente es un vendedor- le dijo la mayor, se secó las manos y se dirigió a abrir.

.

-Así que estás viva- le dijo en un tono monótono la persona que había llegado.

-Annie!- gritó en silencio la morena –no vengas así de repente a mi casa

-y qué querías que hiciera?, la última vez que supe algo de ti fue la vez que nos vimos por primera vez después de tu regreso, estaba preocupada, tenía que asegurarme que estuvieras en una sóla pieza, además, tengo información.-

-Ok, lo capto, gracias por preocuparte pero en verdad tengo que pedirte que te vayas, tengo visitas, más tarde pasaré a tu casa.-

-visitas?, eso es raro de ti, contrataste compañía quizás?-

-Idiota, no hagas ese tipo de bromas son de mal gusto-

Ymir tomó del hombro a Annie para escoltarla fuera de la casa

-¿Así que no importa quién sea siempre y cuando sea rubia y bonita?-

Era la voz de Christa la que hablaba, y el tono en el que decía esas cosas no era para nada lindo, seguramente sólo había visto a Ymir tomando del hombro a la desconocida imaginando escenas inexistentes y haciéndose ideas equivocadas.

-sólo es una amiga, ya se iba- dijo excusándose Ymir tratando de apaciguar los celos malignos que brotaban de su amada.

De nada sirven las explicaciones ante una chica celosa, nunca entenderá razón alguna, Christa se acercaba peligrosamente dispuesta a una confrontación con su "rival" cuando de repente la desconocida habló calmadamente

-Antes muerta o encerrada en un gran bloque de cristal irrompible que el tener ese tipo de relación con una cavernícola como ella- al parecer era un insulto para Ymir pero el tono en el que fue dicho carecía de emoción alguna, Historia rió audiblemente, le causaba gracia la forma en la que se puede decir una frase de odio sin expresar sentimiento alguno, esa chica con algunas similitudes físicas le caía bien, era sincera y decía lo que pensaba y más importante no parecía tener interés alguno por la morena.

-no lo entiendo- dijo Ymir confundida por lo que acababa de pasar –eso es todo? ¿Está solucionado el malentendido?-

-si- dijo Christa sonriendo –nos vas a presentar?

Annie sólo atinó el soltar lo primero que se le vino a la mente cuando en realidad estaba inquietamente sorprendida. ¿Por qué esta ésta persona en tu casa? Fue lo primero que hubiese querido decir pero se contuvo, estaba genuinamente confundida, no esperaba encontrarse con esa persona justo en la casa de Ymir, ¿tal vez era parte del plan? Si fuera así la morena jugaba con fuego, o tal vez la estaba usando? Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Annie no quiso estropear lo que para ella era el plan de Ymir y pensó en seguir el juego, no diría nada, confiaría en los planes que seguramente la morena tendría bien trazados.

Ella es Annie, una amiga de la infancia- dijo presentándolas formalmente –y ella es Christa, mi… mi… mi novia-

Christa se ruborizó completamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Annie trataba de digerir el asunto, "estás yendo muy lejos" decía en pensamientos, "¿novia?", ahora estaba más desconcertada que nunca tratando de desenredar el misterio oculto, "en verdad debe ser un plan muy elaborado" concluyó en las divagaciones de su mente.

-Me tengo que ir- se disculpó Annie cuando la invitaron a quedarse –sólo vine porque me preocupé de más pero ahora sé que todo va bien, me retiro- y salió de la casa.

-Es una chica especial, en verdad tiene un carácter que da miedo si la vez de lejos, pero como ya me la has presentado puedo ver que es muy parecida a ti, oye Ymir, siento haberme enojado contigo, la ví tan linda y estaban tan juntas que yo… -

-Pero que dices- le dijo Ymir abrazándola de la cintura y regalándole una sonrisa –Es un honor para mí poner a la Diosa celosa-

Las persianas estaban cerradas la mayor parte del tiempo, no había nadie que pasara por allí pero Ymir quería ser precavida, permanecieron abrazadas un rato más en medio de la sala, hasta que Christa alzó la mirada y besó a la morena.

Con un movimiento rápido la mayor acostó a Chista sobre la alfombra que cubría la sala rodando por todo el lugar, estaban a punto de empezar cuando el teléfono de la rubia sonó.

-No contestes- dijo Ymir con la respiración agitada

-Es una llamada importante- contestó jadeante la pequeña

-¿más importante que esto?-

-sí, sólo por esta vez- Christa se puso de pié y fue hacia su teléfono para contestar la llamada dejando atrás a una excitada morena ansiosa y resignada

-Me iré a bañar con agua fría- dijo rendida dándole a entender a la rubia que se tomara su tiempo

.

-¿diga?- Habló Christa cuando hubo contestado.

-¿Historia? ¿estás bien? Te noto agitada-

-estoy bien, en serio, tuve que correr para contestar el móvil-

-entiendo-

-¿ya has regresado?-

-si, mi vuelo llegó ayer pero dormí todo el día hasta hoy, pasaré a tu casa a visitarte tal como te lo había prometido-

-te estaré esperando-

Colgó

. . . .

-Ymir me tengo que ir- dijo Christa desde la puerta del baño

-ok, ¿te espero en la noche?-

-lo siento, será hasta mañana- dicho esto se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal.

-genial- hablaba Ymir consigo misma –me deja prendida y me dice que espere hasta mañana- Decía sonriendo –así que así es como se siente estar enamorado eh?- rió – mejor me doy prisa para ir a ver a Annie, debe ser algo importante para venir a buscarme hasta este lugar-

.

.

.

-Sasha has vuelto!- gritaba emocionada la rubia por ver nuevamente a su mejor amiga

- estoy feliz de regresar- decía Sasha sonriente

-¿te quedarás varios días?-

-no tengo torneos ni exhibiciones en un largo tiempo, quise tomarme un descanso ya que no he descansado desde hace mucho-

Sasha era la mejor amiga de Christa desde que tenían memoria, sus padres eran grandes amigos y por consiguiente se conocieron y entablaron una amistad duradera, Sasha no era muy alta pero sí más que la rubia, su cabello castaño, su energía y su intuición era algo que la caracterizaba, era una chica llena de energía, alegre y con un insaciable apetito. La castaña practicó toda su vida el tiro con arco, en verdad era habilidosa, era invitada en un sinfín de torneos y exposiciones fuera y dentro del país por lo que ya resultaba difícil pasar tiempo juntas como antes, pero aunque pasaran mucho tiempo separadas cuando se volvían a ver era como si no hubiese pasado ni un solo día.

A Christa le encantaba ver a Sasha en acción, había pedido un espacio equipado especialmente para la castaña, "el área de entrenamiento de la cazadora" denominado así por ambas cuando eran niñas se encontraba a un lado de la gran mansión de los Reiss, un lugar de entrenamiento sólo para ellas dos.

Estando en el área de entrenamiento, Christa veía sorprendida de la habilidad de su mejor amiga, nunca se cansaba de pedirle que entrenara para poder verla y Sasha sin problema accedía inmediatamente.

-Tengo muchas cosas que contarte- decía emocionada la rubia mientras descansaban.

-¿Amor tal vez?-

-¿cómo lo supiste?- dijo Christa sin intentar ocultarlo.

-llevas mucho tiempo siendo mi mejor amiga así que es algo que no puedas ocultarme, aunque por otra parte se nota demasiado, pensándolo bien cualquier persona puede darse cuenta, jaja-

-no seas mala-

-¿y?, ¿es guapo?-

-pues verás…-dijo inquieta la rubia

-¿es de alguna familia poderosa?-

-no realmente-

-accediste a salir con uno de tus muchos pretendientes?-

-claro que no-

-¿entonces?-

-Es escritora-

-¿escritora?, eso es bastante normal, espera, ESCRITORA?, es una chica?-

-sí, así es-

-OH HISTORIA, eres una chica muy traviesa- decía la castaña mientras reía –Oye, y no estará atrás de ti sólo por dinero o por tu posición?

-Ese es el problema, ella no sabe quién soy. . yo… le dije que mi nombre era Christa y que era supervisora en una empresa… pero es romántico no crees?, me ama aún así y respeta mis decisiones-

-eso está bien.. creo… y es verdad lo de supervisar una empresa… de algún modo… pero eso está bien?, algún día le tendrás que decir la verdad-

-lo sé, sólo esperaré el momento adecuado-

-tienes que darte prisa, si lo descubre de otra manera será difícil para ambas-

-Ymir no es así, sé que cuando lo sepa no le importará, sé que su amor es sincero-

-pues no tengo nada de qué preocuparme, jeje, si te hace feliz te apoyaré-

.

.

.

Caminaba en dirección de la casa de Annie, hace mucho tiempo que no iba al pueblo, su empleada era la que estaba a cargo de casa y de la comida, además, se la pasaba paseando con su novia de aquí para allá.

Al pasar por el centro del lugar no pudo evitar que su atención se dirigiera hacia una conversación

-¿Es verdad?- se escuchaba cuchichear a un grupo de señoras no muy mayores

-te lo digo, es pura verdad, tal parece que han visto a la señorita Reiss muy alegre y cambiada, desparece días enteros y no explica el por qué, es seguro que se trata de un amante, es bueno que por fin halla sentado cabeza con alguno de sus pretendientes-

-ojalá sea verdad, espero que le vaya bien a esa linda jovencita-

A Ymir se le revolvió el estómago, sentía no poder contener su furia, un Reiss disfrutando de la vida como si nada, los odiaba, los odiaba profundamente.

Llegó a la casa de su amiga y tocó la puerta.

-Vaya, quien te ha puesto de ese humor- preguntó al abrir la puerta y ver a la morena con una cara llena de rabia –veo que te has enterado en el pueblo, los chismes son muy rápidos.

-No lo soporto, en verdad es increíble que se salgan siempre con la suya, dejando eso a un lado, qué es lo que querías hablar conmigo-

"¿Dejando eso a un lado?" pensó Annie, entonces que parte de los rumores eran los que la habían puesto tan enojada, "no importa" se dijo, ella siempre ha sido así de rara, y no sacó más el tema.

-El mes que viene Rhodes Reiss anunciará oficialmente la sucesión de la cabeza de la familia a su hija, es una noticia increíble hasta para mí dada la edad de la chica pero en fin, alguna razón tendrán.-

-¿sucesión? Es decir que será un gran evento?-

-así es, toda la familia asistirá, servidos en bandeja de plata-

-puedo confiar en esa información?-

-si te la estoy dando quiere decir que es real, aún se está decidiendo la fecha exacta pero tan pronto la sepa te lo diré-

-Gracias Annie, esto es muy importante, aunque un mes de anticipación es mucho tiempo, me pregunto qué tipo de informantes tendrás -

Siguieron hablando y la noche se hizo presente haciendo que la morena tuviera que irse.

-Te veo luego- se despidió la morena dejando a una rubia pensativa. "qué planeas Ymir" se decía Annie

A pesar de que se había prometido a ella misma no pensar más en el tema para dedicarse totalmente a su amada ésta era una oportunidad que no se daba todos los días, si antes no hubiera escuchado aquellos chismes en el centro no habría sido de gran importancia, pero ahora que sabía que alguien disfrutaba plenamente del amor sin merecerlo no podía evitar que la llama del odio volviera a envolverla.

-Qué rayos- pensaba mientras subía por el bosque –estúpida Reiss enamorada, no tiene derecho, cómo se atreven a ser felices- murmuraba con desprecio- tal vez el cambio repentino en Rhodes se deba al nuevo amorío de su hija, quizá quiere casarlos cuanto antes para afirmar y hacer crecer su estúpido imperio fraudulento- -creo que ya había olvidado lo mucho que los odiaba, te odio Rhodes, a ti y a tu estúpida hija-

Ymir volvió a su casa, seguramente tendría una mala noche, era una suerte que su rubia no tuviera que soportar a un Titán enojado.

-Christa- dijo Ymir intentando calmarse –Mañana te veré- se decía apaciguando su furia

Imaginaba su mirada, sus besos, su cuerpo, su sonrisa, hasta que pudo conciliar el sueño.

-Después de que esto termine cásate conmigo- fué lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de quedar totalmente dormida.


	5. Conociéndote

**Dejo por aquí este capitulo. El capitulo del manga de éste mes me dejó totalmente bloqueada, jejeje, aunque me reiteró el YUMIKURI en las páginas extras también me destanteó un poco. Ideas y demás en reviews o inbox.**

**Ok, dicho esto espero disfruten del cap.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

CONOCIÉNDOTE

* * *

-Ymir- murmuraba la rubia en el oído de la morena –Ymir-  
La chica Titan sintió un dedo picar suavemente su mejilla una vez y otra vez mientras su nombre era susurrado tiernamente por una voz angelical.  
-Déjame dormir solo un poco más- rogó mientras se volteaba al otro lado de la cama.  
-No- dijo divertida la pequeña - quiero compensarte por dejarte a medias ayer, sé que no fue agradable dejarte tan.. tan.. . tan así-  
Ymir rió  
-¿Tan cómo?- dijo Ymir volteándose y abrazando a la rubia sorpresivamente, rodeó sus hombros con sus largos brazos y la tumbó jalándola sobre de ella.  
Christa quedó acostada sobre Ymir con el rostro muy cerca al de la mayor.  
-¿tan prendida? ¿tan caliente? ¿Sumamente excitada?- decía la morena mientras besaba a su Diosa -¿perdidamente ansiosa? ¿con el afán de devorarte?-  
-no era mi intención, lo siento- respondió apartándola con las manos  
-¿por qué me alejas, no has dicho que me ibas a compensar?- dijo la mayor acercando su mano a una zona peligrosa e íntima  
-pero no así- Christa alejó esa mano pervertida e inmediatamente se puso de pie en un ágil movimiento –mañana tienes que estar en tu ciudad a tempranas horas cierto? Iré contigo, si nos vamos ya podemos aprovechar para pasear mientras me muestras el lugar-  
-¿estás segura?- preguntó Ymir tratando de no mostrar la emoción que sentía ante tal propuesta - ¿estás libre?¿qué hay con lo de ayer, has arreglado todo?-  
-quiero aprovechar al máximo estos días- la voz de Christa denotaba cierta tristeza –pronto.. pronto no seré capaz de estar así contigo-  
-¿te irás?-  
-nnh- dijo la rubia negando con la cabeza –seré ascendida en el trabajo y tal vez ya no tenga tanto tiempo como ahora, es por eso mismo que quiero estar junto a ti todo el tiempo que me sea posible, además, hay algo que quiero decirte-  
-Pues nos iremos ya- dijo la pecosa mientras se levantaba - ¿irás por tus cosas?-  
-las he traído ya- dijo la rubia con una tierna sonrisa  
Mientras Ymir se preparaba Christa aprovechó para hacer el desayuno, aunque se sentía feliz con el simple hecho de estar junto a esa chica problemática no podía evitar pensar en el futuro que le aguardaba, si pudiera tener a Ymir a su lado no habría nada que temer, pero ese era otro de las problemas, aunque confiara plenamente en la morena seguía sintiendo temor a su reacción cuando se enterara quién era realmente, "que es lo peor que puede pasar" se decía tratando de alejar los malos pensamientos "es Ymir después de todo, seguramente sólo se enfadará por no tener el valor de decirlo antes y me dirá que todo está bien mientras me hace el amor", la rubia estaba decidida a contarle absolutamente todo, quería que la morena asistiera a un evento muy importante para ella, necesitaba del apoyo de la mayor para seguir adelante, definitivamente le entregaría la invitación durante el viaje.

.  
La chica titán reflexionaba mientras se miraba en el espejo del baño mientras se lavaba el rostro, había tratado de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su doloroso pasado, con Christa a su lado había sido capaz de cubrir todo sufrimiento, la pequeña había quitado el muro que protegía su corazón y la había ablandado, todo sería ideal si tan sólo no arrastrara la "misión" que se había autoimpuesto, no podía dar marcha atrás, aunque lo hubiera olvidado por unos instantes la oportunidad que se abría ante ella era única "veo que aunque trate no hay escapatoria para mí, tendrás que perdonarme mi diosa, perdóname por tener que ensuciar mis manos con sangre, después de eso podré empezar de nuevo, empezar desde cero contigo a mi lado es todo lo que quiero"

.  
-Termine!- gritó Ymir dirigiéndose a su habitación para cambiarse  
-estoy en la cocina- respondió Christa –es mejor que te apresures, ya pronto tendré todo listo para el desayuno-  
-entendido- volvió a gritar la morena.

.  
Después de dejar todo limpio tras el desayuno estaban listas para partir.  
-¿no olvidas nada?¿es todo lo que llevarás?- preguntaba Ymir mientras guardaba el equipaje en la maleta.  
-estoy segura, es todo- una radiante sonrisa de la Diosa era todo lo que necesitaba Ymir para calentar su corazón.  
El viaje fue largo, nunca había llevado a la rubia a la ciudad que adoptó como hogar temporal, se adentraron en la gran ciudad, se visualizaban grandes edificios y excéntricas construcciones, Ymir se estacionó en un complejo de apartamentos de clase media alta indicando que habían llegado a su destino.  
-Es aquí- le dijo la morena bajándose del vehículo para abrirle la puerta  
-Es grande- dijo admirando la bella vista del lugar.  
Era una vista tranquilizadora, con jardineras verdes en la entrada y un ambiente apacible. No era un lugar que sobresaliera del resto, era un edificio grande de tres pisos que reflejaba modernidad y palidez con el color gris del que estaba pintado, lugar perfecto para una persona solitaria que sólo se dedicara a trabajar sin tener tiempo de llevar una vida social.  
-Subamos a mi apartamento- dijo Ymir mientras bajaba las maletas  
-tuyo?, acaso no lo rentabas?-  
-fue lo primero que compre con la venta de mi primer libro- dijo la morena con un toque de orgullo.  
-Es simplemente sorprendente-

A diferencia de la modernidad y complejidad de la recepción el apartamento aunque grande en tamaño no ostentaba la misma elegancia, era un lugar tradicional, era evidente que Ymir había redecorado totalmente el lugar para que se amoldara a sus exigencias, un lugar rudo y serio que alejaría a cualquiera que quisiera quedarse más de la cuenta, el color gris pálido se hacía presente en toda pared combinando perfectamente con el matizado plomo del piso, en la estancia se encontraba una sala de tres piezas, un gran televisor sobre un gran mueble lleno de libros, al otro extremo de la sala se encontraban 3 grandes libreros negros repletos que ocupaban un mayor espacio.

-Puedes dejar tus cosas en la habitación – le señaló Ymir mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a lo que parecía ser la cocina –Iré por un poco de agua.  
-Sí- respondió Christa dirigiéndose a la habitación, la rubia ponía atención a todo detalle queriendo conocer un poco más de la vida de la morena, ni un sólo retrato ni cuadro colgado en las paredes, al entrar a la habitación se encontró con una cama enorme "¿se habrá sentido sola en una cama tan grande?" fue lo primero que Christa pensó "o es que acaso.." vaciló antes de dar rienda suelta a su imaginación "¿será que el tener una cama así de grande era para las visitas que traía?, las traía a diario?, eran diferentes o traía siempre a la misma persona?"  
-Te has olvidado lo que te dije el primer día? Mi primera vez fue contigo, lo recuerdas?- dijo Ymir parada desde la puerta del cuarto, no había duda alguna de lo que la mente de la rubia pensaba, en ese aspecto Christa era muy predecible, estaba hundida en pensamientos con su rostro ruborizado y con una expresión triste y enojada a la vez mientras contemplaba la enorme cama.  
-Ymir!- gritó sorprendida la pequeña –no te escuché entrar-  
-estabas pensando qué es lo que hacía yo con una cama tan grande no es así?-  
-no… no es así-  
-sólo me gusta tener mi espacio-  
-pero, no te sentías sóla?-  
-la verdad no, estaba la mayor parte del día escribiendo o fuera de aquí así que no era algo que me importara, además, no considero este mi hogar, fue por eso que regresé-  
-regresar?- reaccionó Christa confundida –¿quieres decir que ya habías vivido en el pueblo antes?  
-¿no te lo había dicho?, yo nací y crecí allá, es sólo que decidí venir a probar suerte- mintió la mayor. -Cambiando de tema- dijo la chica titán con ojos de acecho- ¿quieres estrenar la cama?, tu sabes, nunca la he usado para "eso"- insinuó la pecosa mientras tumbaba y se montaba sobre su diosa.  
-creo que sólo piensas en eso- rió Christa zafándose con éxito de la titán –quiero ver con mis propios ojos el mundo en el que vivías- dijo sonriente la pequeña invitando a Ymir a salir.  
-Acabamos de llegar- se quejó la mayor –vamos a estar la semana entera, por qué la prisa-  
-probablemente cuando te presentes mañana a la oficina te darán trabajo con el que te mantendrás ocupada-  
-Si eso sucede sólo dejaré "pendiente" el trabajo y asunto arreglado-  
-no puedes hacer eso- dijo jalando a la morena que seguía acostada en la cama con el cuerpo tendido –¿es que perdiste tu inspiración?-  
-no requiero mayor inspiración que tú mi amada musa-  
-Ymiiiiiiir es suficiente, si no nos damos prisa perderemos el día aquí-  
-Está bien, vamos antes de que realmente me prenda, JA, será un verdadero problema si eso pasa-

Ambas salieron del edificio vistiendo ropa casual perfecta para un día de paseo.  
-¿dónde iremos primero?- preguntó infantilmente la rubia  
-la verdad no lo sé- rió Ymir tomándose la cabeza con la mano –nunca me imaginé caminando con alguien en esta ciudad, oh!, lo tengo, vayamos a un parque que está cerca de aquí, empezaremos el recorrido desde allí-

.  
-Es un lugar muy lindo- Christa admiraba el parque en el que habían llegado, un parque digno de la alta clase, un piso empedrado hermoso, jardineras cuidadas con detalle y farolas con elegantes diseños.-me pregunto si pudiéramos regresar de noche, me gustaría ver el lugar iluminado con las luces que salen del suelo, definitivamente sería algo muy lindo-  
-si son tus deseos entonces los cumpliré- dijo la morena tomándola de la mano mientras recorrían tranquilamente el lugar  
-jeje, me sorprende que no fueras popular aquí, con todo tu libido y tu romanticismo pudiste tener a quien tú quisieras-  
-¿qué tratas de decir?- rió la mayor -a decir verdad- dijo mirando hacia enfrente con una seriedad casi nostálgica-… no solía ser de tipo romántico, es más nunca tuve una relación que no fuera estrictamente laboral en este lugar, debo confesarte que eres alguien peligrosa con gustos extraños, la mayoría de las personas no soportan estar cerca de mí, dicen que impongo sólo miedo-  
-y no trataste alguna vez de cambiar eso?- preguntó curiosa la rubia  
-ni una sola vez-  
-¿por qué?-  
-tenía mis razones… no… todavía las tengo-  
-son razones suficientes para alejar a las personas de ti?  
-no quiero hablar más del tema por favor- dijo Ymir incomoda más no molesta.

De alguna manera Christa no podía dejar de sentir tristeza por su amada, no quiso mentir negándoselo a sí misma, era totalmente cierto lo que decía, si no la conociera como ahora le tendría pavor después de ver lo fría que fué al matar a tres personas delante de ella aunque trataba de justificar la acción de la mayor diciéndose que todo había sido para protegerla.  
Pero de lo que estaba más que convencida era que Ymir no se comportaba de la misma manera, prueba de ello era una mirada y palabras más suaves de las que solía usar, era una Ymir más noble pero sin perder su esencia bestial, esencia que era lo que le atraía en primer lugar.  
-espera aquí te traeré un helado- dijo Ymir con una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia una pequeña heladería.

.  
"Helado" pensó Ymir "A Christa le encanta".  
Su corazón borraba toda tristeza al pensar en la rubia, no quería, no podía pensar en nada ruin mientras la tuviera cerca, apaciguaba su ira "ojalá pudiera estar con ella por siempre y a cada momento, tal vez así dejaría de ser tan estúpida" se decía.

-Ahora vayamos al museo, solía visitar uno en particular- sugirió Ymir mientras se acercaba con un par de helados. Una de las cosas de las que se había percatado la morena después de estar saliendo por mucho tiempo era que a su diosa de alguna manera le incomodaban los regalos caros, cada vez que intentaba regalarle algo costoso la pequeña lo rechazaba cortésmente, siempre era así, nunca le preguntó la razón, sólo lo aceptó y busco otro medio para demostrar afecto, es por eso que Ymir prestaba mayor atención a los pequeños detalles que pudiera demostrar, un camino difícil para una persona tan tosca como solo Ymir podía llegar a ser, un beso robado, un helado, una palabra de afecto, un pequeño recuerdo, una pequeña flor, haría todo sólo por ver esa sonrisa que cautivaba tanto su corazón.

.  
Después de andar todo el día yendo de un lugar a otro las dos chicas terminaron exhaustas, al llegar al apartamento simplemente se dejaron caer en el sofá para descansar un rato.  
-Estoy cansada- se quejaba sonoramente la morena  
-Me divertí mucho, gracias- dijo la rubia acomodándose junto a la mayor.  
-Es mejor darse prisa- dijo Ymir venciendo al cansancio levantándose con dificultad -después de bañarnos te llevaré al parque-  
-no estás cansada?- dijo compadecida la pequeña  
-disculpa si sueno tan obvia pero claro que estoy cansada-  
-entonces no es mejor descansar?-  
-absolutamente no, te prometí ir al parque al anochecer y es lo que tengo pensado hacer, ¿qué clase de persona sería si rompo una promesa con mi pequeña diosa?-  
-jeje, no tienes que esforzarte tanto- respondió la rubia con una linda timidez besando los labios de la mayor.  
-entraré yo primero- dijo Ymir mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño

¿Qué más podía pedir Christa cuando tenía para ella sola a tan romántica persona?, era como un sueño, un sueño feliz del cual nunca quisiera despertar. Sigilosamente la rubia se dirigió hacia el baño mientras Ymir se duchaba, abrió la puerta silenciosamente, se desnudó completamente y entró quedando así detrás de Ymir.  
-Vine porque pensé que te sentirías sola- dijo la rubia mientras se apegaba a la espalda de la mayor, el agua fluía por ambos cuerpos desnudos empapándolas completamente.  
–Tu cuerpo se siente muy caliente- respondió Ymir tratando de parar el juego de su excitada Diosa –será después de la ducha, en verdad estoy sudada- confesó algo apenada la pecosa.  
Ymir en verdad deseaba salir a aquel parque con su amada… pero tenía que admitir que prefería disfrutar del cuerpo de su rubia.. pero era una promesa ir a pasear bajo las luces tenues de aquel lugar… pero tenía desnuda y servida a su diosa en esos instantes.. "qué haré" se preguntaba desesperadamente mientras una batalla campal se libraba en su interior, era ella en contra de sus instintos más primitivos.

.

.

.  
… Perdió.


	6. Chapter 6

**Un agradecimiento especial para aquellas(os) escritoras(es) que actualizaron esta semana que pasó, yeah!, muchas muchas actualizaciones de varias historias, shiawase desu! :3**

**Y ahora sí, aquí un nuevo cap, gracias por su apoyo y cualquier comentario o sugerencia en reviews o inbox.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

SENTIMIENTOS OBVIOS

* * *

-Ymir, ya es tarde, tienes que estar en la oficina en una hora- La rubia trataba de despertar sin éxito alguna a una durmiente chica.

-Mejor no iré- decía la morena sin intensión de levantarse.

Después de un par de golpes y jalones propinados por una pequeña rubia Ymir estuvo lista para salir.

-¿Estás segura que quieres que vaya contigo?- preguntaba insegura la rubia

-¿Es malo el que quiera llevarte?-

-no, pero… ¿no te causaré problemas?, después de todo, sólo te citaron a ti ¿qué pasa si es algo sumamente privado?-

-Pequeña mentirosa, dime que es lo que en realidad te preocupa- decía Ymir apretando las mejillas de la menor.

-ok, ok, lo diré pero suéltame- suplicaba la agredida.

Ymir soltó triunfante las mejillas que ahora se encontraban rojas y adoloridas

- lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que estoy muy nerviosa, quiero decir, mi corazón no deja de latir cuando pienso que este es un paso muy grande, tu sabes, con esto me estás dejando entrar más a tu vida, estoy ansiosa y asustada a la vez… Ayer… ayer me dijiste que no querías romper las promesas que me hacías cierto?, quiero que me prometas que pase lo que pase estarás a mi lado y no me dejarás, prométeme que nada nos separará-

-Lo prometo- dijo Ymir tranquilamente

-Pero ni siquiera lo pensaste- se quejó la pequeña haciendo un puchero infantil

-No necesito pensarlo- contestó Ymir con una sonrisa –nunca lo pensaría dos veces para estar a tu lado-

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Lo prometo con mi vida-

-¿no me dejarás?-

-nunca podría dejarte-

.

.

.

Llegaron al edificio 10 minutos antes de lo acordado, se trataba de un edificio grande, imponente, un gran estacionamiento, poca vegetación en los alrededores, a esa hora del día el edificio se encontraba muy concurrido, empleados, visitantes entre otros entraban y salían de aquella casa editorial.

Al subir las escaleras principales Ymir encontró a la persona que buscaba inmediatamente junto a la puerta principal, se trataba de un joven muy alto, delgado, bien vestido: camisa impecable y un pantalón de vestir a la medida.

-Es muy alto- susurró Christa al acercarse.

-JA, siempre ha sido así- respondió Ymir inmediatamente.

-Ymir!- dijo saludando con la mano al momento de verla –Me alegra que hayas venido-

-¿Dudabas de mí? – preguntó la morena con su actitud soberbia

-N..no era mi intensión decirlo así-

"la actitud de este hombre es algo especial" pensaba Christa mientras veía al nervioso hombre

-sabes que soy muy responsable cuando me lo propongo-

-pero esta mañana sugeriste que no viniéramos- interrumpió la pequeña rubia al ver que aquel hombre tan alto empezaba a sudar por la actitud de Ymir

Sorprendido de escuchar eso Bertholdt volteó a un lado para ver de dónde provenía esa peligrosa declaración, casi como si quisiera esconder su existencia detrás de la chica titán se encontraba una chica realmente linda y pequeña.

-Lo siento- se disculpó amablemente el caballero -no noté que traías compañía, la verdad no la había visto-

-Mi nombre es Bertholdt- se presentó

-soy Christa, mucho gusto- respondió la menor tendiéndole la mano educadamente

-cómo sea- dijo Ymir quitándole importancia a las presentaciones formales

-me sorprende que tengas a una chica de clase alta acompañándote- dijo Berthorld sin detenerse a pensar lo que decía.

-De qué hablas- dijo confundida la titán.

-lo deduje por tanta educación y propiedad que tiene al momento de hablar-

-Te has acostumbrado tanto a mi personalidad que todos los demás te parecen educados- dijo riéndose la morena.

Christa sudaba mientras hablaban así de ella, definitivamente aquel sujeto era alguien muy perspicaz en ese sentido.

-Entra- dijo Bertholdt indicando a Ymir que pasara.

-Ella irá conmigo Bert- recalcó la pecosa para que no quedara dudas

-pero..-

-¿No dejarás pasar a mi novia?- recriminó la morena

"Novia" pensó el chico

-ok, pero estará en la sala de espera-

-claro que no, al menos déjala quedarse en tu oficina, es más cómoda-

-Entendido- dijo el chico sumiso mientras entraban

-Cierta titán manda saludos al titán colosal- dijo Ymir con voz baja a lo que el chico alto reaccionó con un sonrojo pero con una mirada de tristeza

-Dile que yo también le mando saludos- dijo el titán con una sonrisa.

Christa escuchaba desde atrás la conversación escritor-editor pero no podía comprender nada, eran demasiados términos de los que no lograba captar significado alguno.

Entrando al edificio la rubia se percató de que también era grande por dentro, oficinas y cubículos se extendían por todos lados llenos de gente trabajando cada uno en su área designada.

-Espérame aquí- dijo Ymir al llegar a una pequeña oficina mientras besaba la mejilla de la pequeña -no tardaré-

.

.

Los titanes se dirigieron a la oficina del "JEFE FINAL", apodado así por el poder absoluto con el que manejaba la empresa entera, un genio, no, un joven genio, una inteligencia admirable y sobresaliente, en fin, un estratega incomparable.

-Qué es lo que quieres- soltó fríamente de forma altanera la chica Titán al entrar a la oficina.

-Soy tu jefe, cuantas veces te he dicho que me debes respetar-

Claramente la forma en la que se dirigía la morena a su "jefe" carecía completamente de respeto. En el pasado nunca le agradó tener como jefe a un escuálido chico rubio menor que ella, a Ymir le valía lo inteligente que pudiese ser por que no soportaba la actitud dependiente que el chico tenía, claro que con los años éste había cambiado un poco haciéndose más maduro y confiable pero eso no le bastó a la caprichosa chica que ya lo tenía etiquetado.

-No seas tan altanera, Armin es tu jefe- ladró repentinamente el asistente personal del chico rubio que acababa de entrar

-será mejor que amarres a tu perro- bufó Ymir - tan incontrolable como siempre-

-Eren, es suficiente- Esa voz tan fría y calmada provenía de una de las esquinas de la oficina, Ymir no habría notado su presencia si no fuera por las palabras que acababa de emitir.

"Guardaespaldas" pensó la morena, nunca había tenido una conversación real con Ackerman y prefería no hacerlo, su sola presencia indicaba problemas, no le temía mas sí la respetaba, "cómo pudo haberla aguantado Annie tanto tiempo" fue un pensamiento fugaz en su mente.

Ymir no conocía mucho sobre el pasado de aquellos 3, lo único que sabía a ciencia cierta era que eran amigos de la infancia

-Y bien, de qué querías hablar?, no creo me hayas mandado a llamar tan pronto sólo por un simple libro cierto?-

-Eren cerró la puerta cerciorándose primero que nadie ajeno estuviera escuchando-

-Me han llegado rumores- empezó calmadamente Armin mientras tomaban asiento -rumores de que seguramente harás algo muy poco inteligente-

"Annie" maldijo en pensamientos

-Algo estúpido- corrigió Eren

-No quiero involucrarme con nada de eso, sin embargo-

-¿sin embargo?-

Armin sacó lo que parecía un oficio, una credencial y una invitación

-Esto es lo único que puedo hacer- dijo sin ninguna otra explicación

Al observar con detenimiento las cosas que ahora se encontraban entre sus manos pudo constatar que se trataba de los permisos necesarios para presentarse como reportera enviada de la misma editorial. El permiso se justificaba por un reportaje exclusivo, siendo el único medio de comunicación presente en el evento, con la finalidad de escribir un artículo para una de las revistas sociales de alta clase que también era publicada por la editorial.

"Annie" pensó ahora como gesto de disculpa y gratitud a la vez, después de todo, tal vez el enclenque chico podía ser de ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro?- preguntó con dudas la pecosa

-No me estoy involucrando, sólo hago favores-

-Pues este es uno muy grande-

-Si no lo quieres aceptar sólo regrésalo y ya- gritó Eren

-Lo aceptaré, gracias-

Los titanes estaban a punto de salir cuando de repente Ymir recordó–y otra cosa- dijo antes de olvidarlo – el próximo libro que recibirás será la mejor de mis obras-

Ymir y Bertholdt salieron de la oficina.

.

.

-Estás de acuerdo con esto?- preguntó Mikasa

-si- respondió Armin – Siempre dependo de ustedes, más bien siempre lo he hecho, si con esto puedo ayudarte en algo estaré más que contento, el serles útil será mí satisfacción, además… Annie me cae bien- dijo el rubio guiñándole un ojo a Ackerman

-hasta cuando seguirán con esto- suspiró aburridamente Eren

-No tenemos otra opción- respondió Mikasa cortantemente –Armin necesita una cubierta, una novia fue lo más conveniente-

-¿Y ese alguien tiene que ser tú pareja?- el desacuerdo que reflejaba Eren con esa pregunta era evidente

-fue la mejor opción disponible-

-Pero si Ymir acaba con éxito su trabajo ya no tendremos que ensuciarnos las manos- interrumpió Armin.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo- decía Eren mientras crecía su evidente ira –siempre pensé que sería mejor matarlos a todos, hasta el último de ellos-

-No podemos descartar esa posibilidad todavía, pero tenemos que ser pacientes, tratándose de Ymir nada es seguro-

-pero es tal como lo dijo Annie- dijo Mikasa recordando –Aquella chica está aquí-

-Me gustaría saber qué es lo que tiene pensado hacer Ymir con esa chica- Armin no podía pensar en una explicación acertada para la presencia de aquella pequeña rubia de ojos azules que acompañaba a Ymir

.

.

.

-Descubriste algo interesante de Bertholdt mientras espiabas sus cosas?- preguntó la morena al entrar a la oficina

-Nunca haría algo como eso- dijo sobresaltada una apenada rubia

-sólo bromeaba- rió Ymir –Es hora de irnos, vamos- indicó la pecosa mientras la tomaba de la mano.

Bertholdt tomó un pequeño maletín colgado al lado del escritorio y alcanzó a las chicas en la salida del lugar

-¿también irá?- preguntó Christa al ver que el chico se acercaba

-necesitamos hablar de ciertas cosas- dijo Ymir restándole importancia al asunto –pasaré a dejarte al departamento primero, lo siento-

-está bien- dijo la rubia tratando de no sonar inconforme –sabía que estarías ocupada después de venir aquí-

-sólo será un momento-

.

-fue un gusto conocerte- dijo Christa en gesto de despedida hacia el chico al llegar al departamento con esa voz tan educada y amable que sólo ella poseía

-vuelvo en seguida mi Diosa- dijo Ymir para después besar suavemente la mejilla de Christa, acto que hizo ruborizarse a la rubia, aunque el sonrojo era mayor en el rostro del titán avergonzado que se encontraba viendo todo, así era Bertholdt, el tímido y nervioso Bertholdt.

.

Christa solo observaba inerte desde la puerta principal de aquel complejo de apartamentos aún después de perder de vista el auto de Ymir viendo hacia ningún lado sintiéndose ajena a todo lo que la rodeaba, en ese momento, en una fugaz revelación pudo sentir cómo su estancia allí no significaba nada con Ymir ausente, todo era extraño e incómodo.

Sola, sin conocer el lugar, con personas extrañas a su alrededor, todo, absolutamente todo tenía sentido únicamente con Ymir presente, pero ahora ella no se encontraba a su lado. Entrando de nuevo a la habitación con estos pensamientos rondando en su mente trató de mitigar la depresión preparando todo para el regreso de la morena, "no tardes" pensó para después tratar de alejar con toda su fuerza aquel pensamiento de miedo y soledad al descubrir que efectivamente, estaba perdidamente enamorada de aquella chica titán.


End file.
